Catherine: The Gargoyle
by Pistachio Torte
Summary: Catherine finds her clan after searching for one thousand years. Will they ever forgive her for what she's done? I may or may not continue working on this...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story, except Catherine Ti Setaro

Chapter 1

Catherine Ti Setario surveyed the city with a disgusted air. These people had no respect for anything, not air, not plants, not animals, not even each other. She snorted as she took one last look, then jumped off the bridge toward the dark water of the Hudson River. Just at the last second before she hit the water, she spread her wings and let the breeze pick her up, and carry her above the city. Yes, Catherine loved flying, it had always been her favorite pastime when she lived in Scotland. It had been so long so, but she still remembered living on the fortresses of Castle Wyvern with fondness. She even remembered the day that all the humans had been massacred. She shivered as she thought of it, though she had never been susceptible to heat or cold.

It was the still the first week since she had entered the large city of New York in America. She had hated it from the first moment she had seen it. It was too large, too noisy, and too bright. If she had wanted to live in the daytime, she would have asked Oberon to grant that wish instead. However, all of those things weren't as important as the quest she was on. 

She had spoken to Demona on the phone when Demona told her that there had been a lot of gargoyle sightings in the city. She knew it was hopeless, but she still had to keep looking for them. When the princess whom she was named after had told her that they were still alive somewhere out there, Catherine had to set off to find them. Sure, teaching the younger gargoyles magic was fun, but this was the duty that she was sworn to. She actually hadn't spoken to Demona in a few months, but assumed that the information that she had given her was still good. Just then, something caught her attention. It looked like a giant bat, but at that distance, an airplane would look like a gargoyle too. Nevertheless, she took off after it. 

She fallowed it for quite a distance, until she saw it. Castle Wyvern, sitting on top of a skyscraper with all of it's majesty. She just about dropped from the sky in shock, but grabbed the side of a building and hung from it instead. She watched as the gargoyle landed on the top and was soon surrounded by others. She gasped as she saw how many of them there were, and then she saw another couple of shocking things. Angela was there! She was standing by her father, Goliath, and was laughing and talking with the rest of them. That was very strange, considering that the last time she had seen Angela, she was a newly hatched child, if child was the right word. The strange thing was, that was over nine hundred years ago! Moreover, there was a human female cop standing on the other side of Goliath, with a gaze of love. Now, that wasn't so weird, since he was very attractive. However , he was returning her gaze. It was just plain weird. She scratched her head, and tried to decide what to do, when she saw the most shocking thing of all. Puck was handing the human cop a cell phone! He was in human disguise, of course, but still. Last time she saw him, he was getting in trouble somewhere in England. She blinked a few times, just to be sure that she saw what she saw, and noticed that he was noticing her. She waved, not being sure what to do. He nodded and walked away. 

**********************************************************************************

She watched them for the rest of the night, until sunrise, when she was turned to stone, and her spirit returned to Avalon, where it was always kept. 

"So, you have returned, my servant. Tell me what you have seen and where you have been." High lord Oberon commanded her. She bowed low before replying.

"Seen and been rhyme, master." She giggled out at first, then jumped to her feet, "I went to New York, as you know. I think I already told you how much I dislike that city, so I won't bother you with all the details. Anyhow, I found my clan, and what's more I found Puck!"

She waited for some reaction in his face. There was none. "Go on." He commanded.

"That's it! What more do you want? Our deal is done, is it not? Give me back my soul and let me return to the rubble from which you raised me!" She glared at him. His court gasped at her words. The gathering had commenced, so his throne room was fairly full and Lady Titania had returned to her husband's side. She also looked faintly surprised.

"Our deal is not finished, slave, but reinforced. I have already found Puck and your clan. It is of no interest to me. Instead, I have another task for you to complete. When this one is finished, you may go free if you so chose at that time." He didn't raise his voice, merely stated.

"Like $#&&!" She burst out, then regaining herself, "That is, why did you not tell me when you found Puck and the others, your majesty?"

"I did not chose to. Your next task, slave, is to protect and train in the ways of magic, the one known as Alexander Fox Xanatos." He said.

"Yes, master...." She said and felt her spirit returning to her body once again. As soon as she was gone, Lady Titania and Lord Oberon began another disagreement about whose minion would do the job correctly. 


	2. Varunia Chapter 2

I own everyone that isn't on the anime or in the manga of Slayers, Next and Try. Please accept that this is just a fanfic. Thank you! Also, please review!

Chapter 2:

Varunia in pain

"Hmm? What is it?" Babbit, his cousin, asked when Pickle knocked on the door that led to her study.

"Varunia's hurt! Please heal her!" He said, showing her Varunia, who he was carrying in his arms.

"For the last time, Pickle, I'm not Rezo!" She opened the door, "But since you helped me, I guess that I have to help you."

Pickle carried her in the door and lied her down on the couch. He then stepped back and waited to see what Babbit would do. She examined Varunia's wounds for a moment, then turned to a cabinet full of herbs. She took a few bottles down, set them on her desk, and started measuring out some of the contents. Pickle was watching her curiously for a moment, when she whipped around carrying a bottle of liquid. She gave it to Pickle to hold, while she dressed Varunia's wounds.

"Now, when she wakes up, get her to drink this. Now, go away." She shooed them out of her study.

"Thank you!" He yelled through the door as he started down the road. Then, it struck him. He had no idea where he was going. He sat on the ground, placing Varunia by him, and thought hard. But sitting still like that wasn't really his style, so he soon fell asleep.

**********************************************************************************

Varunia awoke with a large blast of pain surrounding her being. She groaned and looked down at her stomach, where she saw Pickle's arm, laying across her. She shoved it off, and sat up. Pickle was stretched out over the ground by her. She glared and was about to hit him, but the pain in her head returned. She was in actual pain! That had never happened to her before, so she was quite shocked. She shakily stood and walked some distance away from Pickle. Then she did the one thing that she thought she would never do, she called Xellos.

"Xellos-sama!" She said as loudly as she could. There was a flash of light and Xellos appeared in front of her.

"Nan desu ka? Varunia-san called me?" He looked slightly confused, which was also strange, "You look strange Varunia-san. What happened to your powers? I see! It's your time of the month!"

She took a deep breath and was about to tell him off when she felt another stabbing pain, "OW!" She shrieked.

"Wait, as far as I know, Mazoku don't have a 'time of the month'. Not that I would ask Xellas-sama that. Why? Sore wa hi…" He paused as she grabbed his shirt. He opened one eye and stared at her as she stood there, gasping for air, "You are no longer a Mazoku, ne?"

She nodded, "Xellos, first I have to tell you (gasp) if you say sore wa (wheeze) himitsu, I'll kill you. (cough) What happened to me?"

He looked at her for a moment with concern in his face, "Someone's out to get you, but I don't know who. Someone bigger than me." He looked over into the dark wood, "Stay with your love, I'll figure it out. Ja!" He disappeared

"But…" Varunia cried out after him, "what are you saying?" He was gone. She had no way to make him come back and no way to follow him, being robbed of her powers. She shivered at the thought, maybe they wouldn't come back.

She sat on the ground, trying to figure out what was going on, when she heard Pickle calling out her name in a panic. She watched him run right past her, without even noticing her.

"Yo!" She called out, loudly, waving her arms. Then she winced, she forgot she was injured. He rushed back to her side.

"Varunia! You're alive! I'm so relieved!" Pickle tossed his arms around her in a tight bear hug. Varunia let out a shriek of pain into his ear. Pickle promptly let her go and stood with a strange expression on his face.

"Varunia, I think it would be best if we returned home." He said, smiling at her with sparkles.

"My home? Are you nuts? I live under a volcano, if you'll recall." Varunia said, biting back tears of pain. Her side _H-U-R-T_!

"No, my home. Mom can fix anything, and if she can't, then Dad will fix you up! And if they can't do it, then Slipper can for sure!" Pickle said, picking Varunia up gently.

"Your optimism horrifies me, Pickle Gabriev." Varunia shook her head, leaning it against Pickle's warm chest. She soon found herself dozing off to sleep for the first time in her life. And she felt so safe doing it too…


End file.
